The Hunger Games: Reciprocated
by Jennifer Bailey Sneed
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta were friends before the first Games? What if Peeta was a hunter, too? And most of all, what if Katniss reciprocated Peeta's feelings? The Hunger Games with a twist.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

He catches my eye as I scan the room. I smile, and he returns it with a wink. I roll my eyes and try to pay attention to my history.

What am I saying?

I glance back up to find his eyes still on me. He blushes a bit when I figure him out, but all I do is smile teasingly at him. It's his turn to roll his eyes. I sigh, and look back down to my paper.

_Pictures last longer_, I write. I contemplate on passing it to him, but I get a nudge on my shoulder before I decide. Madge Undersee, my only real girl friend, has a note in her hand. She winks and hands the note to me. I don't know why my stupid face blushes. It's just a note from Peeta. We do this _often_.

_Don't you dare say anything about a picture._

I fight a laugh, and look up at him. He has a cheeky grin. _Did I ever tell you I hate you?_, I write, and then pass to Madge. She proceeds to pass it to him, and he just sighs and starts writing again. As soon as he's done, the paper makes it's way to Madge's desk, and then mine.

_Hey, watch it, you have tutoring today. I can _so _make you fail that test tomorrow. _

I haven't decided whether having Peeta as a tutor in history is good or bad yet, because he can either get me to learn everything I need to know because he's amazing like that, or he can leave threats hanging over my head, like that one.

_Forget you. _

I hand the paper to Madge.

She smiles wryly at me. I sigh. She knows my feelings for him. She tells me she thinks he feels the same way. I disagree. We're too much of good friends for him to see me like _that_.

Or is he?

**SO! In my world, "prologue" means "teaser". Do you guys think I should write this? **

**It's The Hunger Games book, but with a few twists. Kinda AU'y. It's obviously, like it's said in the summary, the book, but Katniss loves Peeta, too. How would that change the story? Plenty, in my opinion. Tell me what you think!**

**Also, to the displeasure of _Katriana Freelander _I'm sure, I need a beta. You don't have to be registered, but I'd like it better if you've at least published a story. Doesn't have to be finished. I've sent a few messages to registered betas, but I want to have options. If you'd like to be a beta for this story, hit me up! **

**As always, opinions and suggestions are welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2:

**Replies to Reviews: (Thanks to everyone who reviewed; it means a lot. But I'm only replying to the reviews that had questions and/or important statements). **

_**CatchingSparks: I love them too! I've always loved AUs. Thanks!**_

_** 9: I am! Obviously. Yes, it was only a freakin' teaser…:)**_

_**5livelaughlove5: Isn't it, though? Thanks!**_

_**HELLO2-4: I will. To answer your Q: Gale and Katniss are "friends", but no romance. I don't like Gale as a lover of Katniss. Only Katniss' friend. Actually, I'ma shoot for some Gadge in this story. :3**_

**Also, a big huge gigantic thanks to my brand-spanking new beta, _GryffindorGrl97._ She's only been my beta since last night, but she's awesome at this stuff. **

Right after the bell signals the ending of my last class, I shoot up out of my seat. I grab my things, and get out of the door before most students have stood up.

I walk casually down to the place I meet Prim every afternoon. Peeta's already standing there, since he's been in Government, and that classroom's closer to the meeting place.

He smiles at me. I smile back, and we stand there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Prim runs up.

"Hi Katniss, Hi Peeta!"

"Hey, Prim," Peeta says with a smile.

Prim wraps me in a hug. "Hey, little duck."

She giggles softly. "That's so embarrassing sometimes, Katniss…"

I sigh. "Whatever. Let's go to the tree."

Peeta chuckles. "Are you, are you…"

"Shut up, Peeta." Prim and I say in unison. He just laughs a bit. "Your fault, Kitty-Kat."

At that, I smack him on the shoulder. "Ugh. Don't. Call. Me. That."

"Well, Gale calls you 'Catnip' so why not?" he says with a shrug.

"I don't like it when he calls me that, either," I say.

He sighs. "Fair enough."

We make it to the tree, where Gale and Madge are whispering. I'm about to say something when Peeta motions for us to be quiet. He pads very quietly up to our two best friends, and stands there for a moment, seeming to listen intently. And then, all of the sudden, he says, "Bah!"

Madge lets out a squeal, and practically jumps into Gale's arms. Gale looked startled for a moment, but he composed himself quickly.

Madge sees it was just Peeta, and she groans. "Peeta Mellark!"

He just laughs. "Yes, Madge?"

Gale fakes a mask of anger. "Don't scare us like that," then he busts out laughing.

"I mean, don't scare _Madge _like that."

Madge hits him in the arm. "Stop," she starts. She sighs. "I have to go. Mother's actually feeling well, and I need to get home. See you guys tomorrow!"

"See you," Peeta says. "Scaredy cat."

She glares at him momentarily, and then averts her gaze to Gale. "Tomorrow, huh?" she asks.

"Yup. See ya." He says with a smile. I sigh. I think they like each other, but Madge won't say. Even when I guessed it, she went around going on dates with other boys for a week. Just to prove me wrong…

When I asked Gale, he denied it and kept going about his snares. Even though he was in a particularly bad mood the week of Madge's dating spree.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Prim poking me in the ribs. "Katniss…Katniss?"

"Oh, sorry," I say. "I was thinking."

"That explains the sweat on your forehead…" Gale mutters. The three of us shoot him a look. He shrugs.

"What? I couldn't pass that up."

All the sudden Prim shrieks. "Rory Hawthorne! You stop that! Now!"

I turn to see none other than Rory, Gale's little brother, tickling Prim. He stops.

"It's time to _go_."

"Ah," Prim says. "Okay. See you at home, Katniss!"

Rory always walks Prim home. Especially since Gale, Peeta and I always hit the woods after school. We all need the extra money and food.

"Shall we go, then?" Peeta says in a Capitol accent, breaking the silence.

Gale nods, and stands up straighter. "We shall."

When we were little, before the mine incident that took all of our fathers, we used to play like we were Capitol children. Now everything in the Capitol, even its innocent children, is revolting. But we still play.

Gale and Peeta both link their arms through mine. "Are you ready to advance, Ms. Everdeen?" Peeta asks.

I laugh. "Yes, Mr. Mellark."

**A/N: Hi! So I got like 10 reviews in one night. That's DEFINITELY enough to continue. Thank you for your support. :)**

**I've decided that I'm going to write a few chapters of their life before the Games, with Gale and Madge, Prim and Rory. Flashbacks of when they met, maybe? I want to have my book back from a friend before I begin the real Games. I mean, it's not like I've memorized the book or anything…*glances around nervously***

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. Maybe you'll do it again. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note to Hailey: Hi! The words…they were flowing out of me last night. Haha. This chapter's kinda sad and serious, but the Everdeen's ARE going to the Mellark's!**

**Replies to reviews:**

** . , AND CatchingSparks: (Since you have similar questions). **

**No, Peeta's not from the Seam. His older brothers and mother run the bakery, and to help out and spend time with his friends, he hunts with Katniss and Gale. (if you're wondering about what happened to his dad, I shall explain in this chapter). And NO, Peeta doesn't have the Seam look. I could never change the blond hair and blue eyes he's famous for. ;) **

**HELLO2-4: Because of the song, "The Hanging Tree". It only comes up in the third book, Mockingjay, so if you haven't read that, you wouldn't know yet. And if you have, I hope that clears it up.**

**Me and my Hunger Games-obsessed friends sing the Hanging Tree all the time. :)**

**BIG thanks to my awesome beta, _GryffindorGrl97 _for getting the story back to me in less than an hour! I didn't time it, but it was pretty quick! :D**

**OH YEAH. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, I wouldn't be here; I'd be bathing in money and being hated on for killing favorite characters. **

**Enjoy!**

We make our way to the fence, and Gale slips his arm out of mine, leaving Peeta and I standing there as he checks to see it the fence is electrified.

"Hey," he whispers in my ear.

"Uh huh," I respond.

"Mom wanted to know if you wanted to stay for supper," he says.

I haven't spent time with Prim and my mother all week. There's a stomach virus going around, so they're both at my mother's apothecary shop.

"But mother and Prim—"

"They're invited, too. You know my mom."

I sigh. Gale's given us the okay to come through the fence, and we haven't moved. He's looking at us strangely. I wave him off as I say, "You know I could never say no."

It's true, my mother and Peeta's mother, Nora, are close friends. Have been, ever since Peeta, Gale and I became inseparable. Hazelle, too. Hazelle is Gale's mother.

Peeta, Gale and I knew each other before the accident, but we all seemed to just mold together afterwards. We helped each other, whether it be in school, in the woods, or dealing with every day teenager problems. All brought together to survive at early ages. Peeta and I, just eleven, and Gale, thirteen, soon to be fourteen.

Peeta starts to pull me towards the fence, and I realize I've been looking off into space, thinking about how things used to be. Peeta crawls under the fence, and I follow.

Since it's Friday, and I have the strange craving to go to the lake, I ask if I can go fishing.

I feel like a little girl. "Why not?"

Peeta sighs. "Tutoring."

"Gale?" I say.

"Tomorrow, Catnip."

I sigh. "Fine."

They send me off to gather plants and herbs, since I'm the only one with real knowledge of them.

Peeta heads off with his bow. I'll always envy him for his spectacular talent. He hits squirrels and rabbits in the eye. Every time.

I can do that, too, sometimes, but it's from practice. He's only been hunting a few years. It's talent.

Gale heads off to check his snares. His beautiful, intricate snares that no one else can achieve. His talent.

Plants, archery, and snares. We are the complete package.

I find myself wandering back to the day of the accident as I gather wild onions. How could I ever forget?

_We were all sitting in class, Peeta two people down from me. Two more classes. Two more periods. Two more, then we—Gale, Madge, Peeta and I—were going to the bakery to bake cookies with Mr. Grant and Mrs. Nora Mellark. My mother would be there, and perhaps Hazelle, with her swelling stomach. Ready to pop soon, and then Gale would have another sibling. I find myself envisioning a tiny little girl version on Gale, and I smile. _

_Then we hear it. The alarm. The _alarm. _Whenever that alarm goes off…something has happened in the mines. _

_I sit there for an eternity, just thinking about what could have happened. Is this a drill? Some kind of sick joke? A mine explosion? _

_Someone is shaking me. I break out of my haze, and see Peeta's blue eyes about five inches from mine. "Katniss!" he whispers. "Peeta!" I whisper back. "My father!"_

_I jump from my desk, and follow the clump of Seam kids trickling out of the school, Peeta holding my hand the whole time. _

_We run to Prim's classroom, where she's waiting for us. I'm glad I had already told her what to do. After a while, in the schoolyard, Gale runs up with his two siblings, Rory, who's Prim's age, and Vick, who just started school. Rory grabs Prim's hand, already taken with her at age seven. Though I can't think about that right now. I can't. We keep walking. _

_Peeta, me, Prim, Rory, Gale, Vick. That's our little chain making its way to the mines. _

_When we finally make it there, we realize how bad it really is. Everywhere, families with devastated looks. All hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst. _

_Seven times. The elevator comes up seven times, with no results of our fathers. I say 'ours' because Peeta's father, Mr. Grant, volunteered to go down to help search. He hasn't come up since he went down. That was before we got here. _

_Twelve families. A brother, a husband, a father comes up for only twelve families so far. I'm hoping to join the list._

_Two hours. We sit there for two hours, and the ground begins to shake. I hear shouts, feel the vibration, smell the smoke, see the explosion with my own eyes, and feel hands on my arms dragging me farther away from the destruction. But I'm not here. I'm down there, with my father, willing him to get up in the elevator with Mr. Grant. _

It hits me like a ton of bricks. _The explosion…_

_**It killed all of our fathers. I'm sure of it. **_

I feel it, just as I did that day. I feel tears stinging my eyes, but I tell myself it's just the onions I'm digging up.

I stop thinking about it, and fantasize about the rest of the afternoon with Peeta. Dinner with the Mellark's. Fishing tomorrow.

**A/N: Yeah, that was kinda depressing, right? No worries, next chapter's all about tutoring and dinner. ;) **

**I think this was one of my best chapters, in the writing kind of sense, though…I'm good at tragedy. Ironic, right? **

**SO. I know some of you guys want longer chapters; some of you don't really mind. But I've been updating every day or two, with 800-900 word chapters. Here's the thing:**

**If you want longer chapters, I'll probably need more time. Like, I can do a chapter about as long as this one, maybe a bit longer, every day or three. Or, I can update once a week with a chapter perhaps double the length; double time, double length. **

**I don't really care what you choose; I've been trying to update often because usually that's what everyone asks for: frequent updates. But like I said, you guys choose. **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. **

**So, tell me what you thought about the chapter all around, the explosion flashback, the update/length thing, etc. **

**Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games, the characters, or any novel concepts. If I did, Finnick and Prim would still be alive. **

**A STNKING HUMONGUS THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I'm like, "OMG!" more than twenty reviews with just a few chapters.**

**Replies:**

**HungerGamesGal1018: Thanks! Yes, I'm a ~big~ Gadge person. Or Male…but I like Gadge better. ;) And yes. I had to make Peeta a hunter…I mean he's manly enough, but everything he does is inside. He's kinda hopeless in the woods. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Mockingjay Rue: Thank you! Your review really touched me! And I was waiting for a good story to come out about the "what ifs" in this story, then I started daydreaming about it, then I just started to write! **

**Violet Blackwolfe: Ahhh we meet again! :) Aw, Thanks! You are such an awesome reader. :)**

**JustinB2012: thank you! I know, I know…everyone wants/needs a little everllark…I have a plan for it, trust me! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Oh, and if you want me to reply to your review, leave something with a question, or something that I can reply to. ;)**

**So, you guys! I'm back! VBS ended… (thank God), and I am now seriously reconsidering having kids when I'm grown. ;) **

**Bad updating news at the bottom…:-/**

**Anyway, everyone that reviewed about the updating thing said they'd rather have shorter chapters more often. So, for this chapter, I'm just going to _write,_ and then this will be your last chance to give your opinion before it's set in stone. **

**I'll stop blabbing now. Hope you like it! **

Four squirrels, two rabbits, three mourning doves, and a bag of greens and all different kinds of herbs; that's our haul coming out of the fence. One rabbit, two squirrels, and all the mourning doves from Peeta's bow. Two squirrels and one rabbit from Gale's snares he swears he had a possum, but it was playing dead. The whole bag of greens and herbs from my careful gathering.

I'm glad we have either the oldest, kindest, or smartest Peacekeepers out of all the districts. The old ones don't care or notice, the kind ones understand and sometimes buy from us, and the smart ones buy from us and encourage us. And then there's some that don't care.

We sit in the Meadow. Divide the haul between us. Peeta and I decide to take the three doves for supper tonight; some greens and two squirrels go between the two of us, also. We send Gale home with two squirrels, some greens, and a rabbit. He tells us to take the rabbit Peeta shot to Cray, the Head Peacekeeper. He'll pay us top price for it.

So we do. As we walk through town, some people treat us like pariah, some smile. There are law-abiders, and there are people with full stomachs. Or at least, fuller.

When we make it to old Cray's door, he walks out of it. "Oh," he starts. "I was just about to head to the Hob. Looks like it's come to me."

Peeta smiles. He's always been the social one. "Yes sir. But we don't have any of Greasy Sae's soup."

Cray sighs, and eyes the rabbit on Peeta's belt. "That'll do." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out some coins. He doesn't even count it, just presses it into my hand. More than we would get in the Hob, for sure. Peeta takes the rabbit off his belt, and hands it to Cray. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem, kid. See you," Cray says, and then heads back into his house.

"I just can't get past the whole 'kid' thing," Peeta says as we walk. I don't reply. "What?" he says. "Silent treatment much?"

I shrug. He sighs. "Awe, come _on_ Kitty-Kat."

"Ugh!" I yell.

"Finally!" he says. I sigh. We walk in a comfortable silence until we get to his house. "Home sweet home," he muses as we walk into the front door of the Mellark Bakery. I hear the familiar 'ding' when the door swings open and then closed.

"Peeta…Katniss… Is that you?"

"Yeah, mom," Peeta says. We have to walk through the kitchen to get to the living space, so when Peeta starts up the stairs, I hang back. "Hey, Nora," I say to the woman kneading dough.

"Hey, Sweetie. How was school today?" I swear, she's practically my mother. "It was fine. Your son was passing notes, though," I say with a wink.

"He's such a little rebel," she jokes. "I'll have to make him wash the dishes for that…"

"I was passing notes, too," I say. "Oh! Well then I guess you can dry and put away…"

"Yes ma'am."

She laughs a bit.

"Kitty-Kat! It's time for you to study!" Peeta calls in a singsong voice. I sigh. "Time for me to endure torture," I say.

"Good luck, sweetheart. Oh, tell Riley to come and watch the counter for me."

"'Kay."

We're sprawled out on Peeta's bed, on our stomachs. It surprises even me how close we are. We're always so comfortable…

After what seems like a life time of studying, Peeta closes his book. "That's all?" I ask.

"If you'd been listening, you'd know what to study," he teases. I sigh. "…I'll be right back…" he says.

I just nod. After I hear the bathroom door shut, I head downstairs. Jacob's in the dining room with Marcie, his girlfriend. They've just broken away from their disgusting hobby. Kissing. Ugh. I feel like I'm interrupting them.

"Hey, Kat," Jacob says, unaffected.

"Hey, Jake," I say back.

"Katniss," Marcie nods at me.

"Marcie."

Fearing the cutesy talk and such will start again, I rush into the front of the bakery, where Riley is.

"Thank God," I sigh.

"What? Marcella and Jacob swapping gum?" he says with a wink. "Without hands?"

"You're disgusting."

"Thanks," he says, genuinely thanking me. I think. These Mellark boys could convince you of anything.

We sit in silence for a beat, then he says, "Speaking of disgusting; Peeta's treating you good, right?"

I groan. He swears by his own life that we don't _study_ when we're sitting or…sprawled out on Peeta's bed.

"What? I know your secret…" he starts. "Katniss and Peeta sittin' in a tree—Oomph!" that was the sound of Riley hitting the wall. "Shut up," I say.

"Yes ma'am. Oh, hey Lilly; Hi Prim." He says, changing his persona before my eyes. I back off.

"Hey, Riley; hi Katniss," Prim says. She sniffs the air. "Cookies? Nora!"

"Hello, girls," Nora calls from the kitchen. "Come on in here Primrose!"

Prim darts off to the kitchen. Mom sighs. "Hello," she says, pointed at both of us. I suppose. She walks into the kitchen, too. Prim was always her favorite.

"So," Riley starts. "As I was saying…You…Peeta…His bedroom…"

I walk away, and head into the kitchen following my family's tracks.

"You're not denying it!" he calls.

When I sit at the table, I see Jacob and Marcie have removed themselves from the dining room equation. I'm guessing they're in his room or the living room. Hopefully the latter.

I realize I haven't seen Peeta in at least ten minutes. Nora, Prim and my mother haven't even noticed me; they're by the ovens. Sneaking cookies, most likely.

I head up stairs to find Peeta. As I walk up the stairs and down the hall, I ponder him, as I do so often. The soft, wavy blonde hair, the sweet, innocent blue eyes, the strong, engulfing arms…

I feel myself hit the ground. "Oomph! Oh my God Katniss are you okay?"

I look up to find my gray eyes just five or six inches away from concerned blue ones. Apparently we collided in the hall. "Fine," I say. "Just fine."

"Are you sure? You fell down harder than me…"

"Peeta, I'm fine," I say. "It's all good; if you help me up."

"Deal."

**A/N: SO YOU GUYS. PEETA'S MOM…right? XD**

**Like it? Hate it? This chapter was just kind of a filler. I hate that it's so…dull, but I wanted to get something up before Monday and I didn't think I'd be able to get it done any other time besides now. Oh Yeah…**

**THE BAD UPDATING NEWS…**

**I'll be at church camp all this next week starting on Monday, then 4-H camp the next week. I might get to update in between, but I make no promises. Depressing, right?**

**Anyway, this chapter was kinda on the long side…or maybe it's all my author's notes. Anyway…see y'all next chapter!**

**REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games, or any of the cannon characters or original novel concepts. If I did, well…I wouldn't be here. (:**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED. YOU GET A VIRTUAL HUG. :D**

**Replies:**

**Mojo333: Me too. I thought it would be nice. Plus, I didn't think Katniss and Peeta could be super close like they are in this story if Mrs. Mellark thought of her as a 'Seam brat'. Haha. Thanks for reviewing! **

**peeta lover XD: Yes, it does help him. (: and yeah, that's true, but as I mentioned before…the whole "friends with Katniss" thing, and his dad died so…yeah. Anyway thanks for reviewing!**

**Cotix14: Thank you! Isn't it nice? I like it. xD obviously. And yes! I cannot wait to write the Games. I wanted to keep it happy and upbeat since you all know what's coming soon. Thank you again. Lol. And Sure! Will do! :) **

**ILovePeetaMellark101: Jacob? He's Peeta's oldest brother! OH MY GOSH did I not make that clear? I'm so sorry. And also, love your username! Haha. **

**Oh, if anyone has any questions at all, or you know of/are writing/have written a good story, go ahead and PM me. I'm willing to answer all questions and am always looking for a good read. :)**

**BIG THANKS to my beta GryffindorGrl97! Too bad she's going away to camp today so we won't have any updates this next week…I seriously can't do this without her!**

**All right, guys! Here it is! Hope it was worth the wait.**

"You seemed…Distracted. What's up?" Peeta asks as we walk down the stairs.

"Oh that? Nothing; just lost in thought, I guess." I say. "I'm sure," Peeta says. At least he drops it there; I don't want to talk about the thoughts I was having. We reach the bottom of the stairs, where we meet up with Jacob. He nods at us. He's so quiet, at least when he's not around Marcie.

I've heard a rumor that after the reaping commotion is over, he plans on proposing to her. Okay, so it's not a rumor. Jacob told Riley and Peeta two weeks ago, in hopes that they would understand and not screw it up for him. Ah, Jacob; so optimistic. Peeta wouldn't even bother; and, well, Riley…he's decided he won't mess _this _up. But when Marcie's not around? Oh, we all hear about how disgusting it is. Of course, it's slacked up considerably since he himself got a girlfriend.

Robyn Denman. She's not hard to look at, like Riley, isn't very academic, like Riley…they both just want to enjoy life. Riley plans on getting the bakery, so they'll most likely have a nice life. Their last reaping's this year, too.

_Lucky dimwits, _I think.

Jacob will most likely inherit the grocery in town, because that's what Marcie's parents do. They'll have a good life, also. Their last reaping was last year. They're totally and completely safe, now.

And Peeta? Oh, Peeta. I don't know what he'll end up doing, but he says he'll probably end up in the mines. It makes me shudder. I don't think he likes it much either, but he says it will do. There's only one way he wouldn't end up there; and it requires him getting the bakery. Which he very well could do; Riley could take over the sweetshop for Robyn's parents.

_Why am I thinking about this? _

It's so hot in the kitchen; Peeta suggests we go out into the yard. I agree quickly, already feeling sweat on my forehead.

Within the next half hour, I end up in the branches of the apple tree with Peeta telling me to "Get down here this instant young lady," and "I'm two and a half months older than you!" and many other things, and some I shouldn't repeat. I just perch there, about two feet out of his arms reach, laughing and eating an apple that's not quite ripe.

Until Nora calls to us. "Peeta? What are you doing?" in surprise I accidentally let one of my feet dangle off the branch.

"Nothing…" Peeta replies. And then he notices my foot. At least I guess he does, because at this moment I'm trying to see Nora through the branches. "Where'd Katniss go?"

I feel myself falling. I prepare to hit the ground, but don't. I hear laughing; Peeta's laughter. "She's right here!" then, I hear Nora's laughter. "Well, supper is almost ready…come on in!"

_I am in Peeta's arms. _

He starts to carry me bridal style, until I quickly veto that with a curt "Put me down."

"No. I haven't carried you since third grade. Hey, you're still lighter than those huge sacks of flour!" That's it. I start wiggling, trying to free myself. "Oh. So _that's_how you want to play it, huh?" he somehow hoists me onto his shoulder, and now I_am _like a sack of flour. I start punching him on the back.

"Peeta Mellark!" I say. "I swear…"

"

What, Katniss Mell—Everdeen?" he laughs.

"Uh…um…Put me down!"

I hear his boots hit the bit of pavement in front of the door. "All right."

He sets me on the ground like I'm a little child. I sigh.

"Thank you."

I adjust my belt and walk into the house.

_That was kind of nice, though. _

**A/N: Soooo…That was all right, huh? Kind of short-ish…**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. I've been really, really busy lately. I know, common excuse…**

**The aliens made me promise I wouldn't tell you about hat's taking up all my time. Wait. Whoops…;D **

**Okay…um…Still really need opinions on the whole name thing. FanFiction and FictionPress both are really getting heated with this. I'm using my real name, and I thought it would be cool if my number-one readers (that's YOU!) picked my name. So this chapter, I'ma be asking for suggestions. All suggestions will be put on a poll, with one that I like, which is _EverllarkEverlasting or EverlastingEverllark. _I like the second on the most. But anyway, I wanna see what you think. Tell me in a review. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! :)**

**That's all folks! **


	6. Chapter 6

I ALMOST HAVE 50 REVIEWS. OHMYGAWSH. I'm gonna get right to it.

**Replies to Reviews: **

_Mockingjay Rue: _hahahaha, I know! ;) I knew you'd like that!

_WizardChick4Eva: _I just feel I need to personally thank you. So, thank you! (:

_SkyStarVenus_: That's the point of this story…I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear. They will go into the Hunger Games soon!(:

^^^ Did I not make it clear that they're going into the arena? Things will be different…way different…but they are! Just making sure everyone knows!

Enjoy!

**You know what I realized? I never sent this to GryffindorGrl97 to be beta'd! Sorry! Hahahaha. Hope it's still ok. **

"Dinner _and _a show," Riley smirks as soon as we sit down. Peeta gives him his best death glare; which in reality is no worse than how a regular person would look at their dog who didn't return the ball while playing fetch. But this is Peeta…it's what he can manage.

"I thought it was cute," Prim says, setting down a glob of goat cheese, no doubt Lady's. I can't help it; I blush. No one really seems to notice, though, because in comes Nora and Mother with the soft rolls and dove. I take in all the smells; the roasted dove, the rolls, the cheese, and, of course, the smell that marks this place simply _The Mellark's. _

I feel slightly ashamed; usually I'm in the middle of the action in the kitchen. _Not being carried across the yard by the love of your life, _I tell myself. I smirk as I get a roll. It was a fair exchange, I decide. Plenty of time to cook, but one day Peeta will be married, and probably not to me. I should enjoy him while I can.

The table is quiet; and then I realize something. "Where's Jacob?" as if on cue, he busts into the dining room. "Sorry I'm late, mom. I wanted to take a shower and…" I know what Jacob says is true only because his hair is wet.

"It's okay. Just come and sit down, dear," Nora says. Oh, he does. Quickly; and fills his plate like lightning. Oh, these teenage boys. I have a small portion of everything. Of course, I'm a small girl. Only 16, but I look as if I could be Prim's age; a tall twelve-year-old. The number makes me wince. Twelve. Our district, the first year of terror, your innocence and safety is gone. Prim is there this year; but I have confidence she won't be reaped. She has her name in only once; no tesserae taken out. She'll be fine. The only girl at this table who's likely to be reaped is…me. It could happen, too. My name's in twenty times. All of the sudden, I'm terrified. No more suppers at the Mellark's. No more hunting with Gale and Peeta. No more tutoring. No more Prim. No more…anything. Everything will be gone.

"Katniss? Earth to Katniss?" I snap back into reality. Prim was talking to me.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'So, you guys are going fishing?'"

"Oh. Well yeah. Why didn't you just ask Peeta?" I answer. She shrugs. "I was just trying to make conversation with you; you've been quiet."

"She's speechless, obviously." Riley states.

"Riley!" Peeta, Prim and I all say in unison.

"What?" Jacob says, clearly confused. He didn't see the "display".

"I'll fill you in…later," Riley whispers loud enough for us to hear.

_No he won't, _Peeta mouths, and then winks at me. I chuckle.

The dinner goes on with playful banter, teasing, glaring, laughing, and finally Jacob says he has to go to bed, he's going to Marcie's tomorrow, et cetera.

"Prim," Nora says. "Why don't you go and gather up all of today's goods and put them on the 'day old' shelf?"

"Sure!"

"And Riley; go help her."

"Yes, yes, I know."

Prim and Riley leave the kitchen, leaving just Mother, Nora, Peeta and I.

"Now, Lilly," Nora begins. "There's some business that needs to be handled. Mother raises her eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"Yes," Nora says; I can see the glint in her eyes, even though she's trying to be stern.

"They were passing notes." says Nora.

"Again?" Mother asks. There's a glint in her eyes, now, too.

"Yes. I believe one night of dishes will suffice."

"Sounds fine to me."

And, just like that, I have even more time alone with Peeta.

Apparently, "Doing the Dishes" has been modified since last time. Nora brews up some tea; she and mother go to the sitting room. Peeta and I are left to clean the dining room and do the dishes.

"Guess we'd better get started," he says.

"Yeah," I agree. "I'll start dumping the plates."

"Oh, and Katniss?" he sounds nervous. Why? "Yes?"

I look to see him scratching his neck. "Uh, that wasn't…inappropriate, right?"

"What…?" he sighs; and then the corners of his mouth turn up. "Me carrying you."

I feel my cheeks heating up. "It's been forever since you carried me," I say, nonchalantly.

"I know."

I start dumping everyone's remnants of food into a basket; it's for the wretched pig.

Peeta starts cleaning off the seasoned skillets and bread pans.

It's quiet.

After we're both done, we head wordlessly into the dining room to clean the table. He gives me a wet rag, and I start wiping down the table. He sweeps. It seems kind of unfair; I get done a lot faster than him. I just stand there as he sweeps everything into the dustpan.

"So, did you see that special last night? About the Games this year?"

He means the Seneca Crane's interview.

"—_at first, it was just a way to punish the districts, a price they had to pay. I think it's…grown from that. Now, it's something…that knits us all together." _

"Yeah," I say. I crinkle my nose. "Disgusting."

**Author's Note: **I'm back! I'm so, so, so, so sooooo sorry. I really just _left_. Major writer's block; for weeks I couldn't think of a thing. Thank you for sticking it out.

**Author's Questions: **One: Should I skip the fishing chapter? I have the reaping almost fully written, and the fishing just fell through the grass. I can still do it, but if you guys want the update to come sooner, I can skip it. Two: my friend suggested another name. "_TheMellardeens_". XDXDXD I love it! But I can still do _EverlastingEverllark._Whatever y'all like.

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you all my wonderful and amazing reviewers!


End file.
